Päivään Uuteen
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: OS sur Ville Liimatainen [Flinch]. L'arrivée d'une fille dans le pays dont elle rêve depuis tant de temps. Mais on peut croiser tout le monde à Helsinki, n'est ce pas ?


_**Päivään Uuteen**_

OS sur Ville Liimatainen de Flinch (groupe finlandais) et avec pour perso une amie, Myrkyn, c'est pour toi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. sont réels sauf l'histoire en elle-même qui n'est qu'une fiction de ma part.

* * *

Je suis à l'aéroport d'Helsinki. Enfin. 

Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve, que je l'espère...et c'est enfin là, à ma portée !

Je souris largement, même si c'est contraire à mes habitudes.

Il n'y a pas de longues files, je passe aisément et rapidement à travers tous les contrôles.

Je regarde les panneaux en finnois. C'est si bête mais je suis heureuse...voir du finnois, entendre du finnois, entendre et voir des finlandais. C'est trop beau pour être vrai !

Je flâne dans les galeries de l'aéroport, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Pleins de boutique de souvenirs, je rentre, regarde un peu.

Il y a même un renne empaillé, des bois de renne, des peaux d'ours blanc et brun, des postures du Père Noël, des peluches de rennes, des poupées typiques...Je vois un magasin de cds, je m'arrête, rentre.

Une vendeuse blonde me sourit, je détourne la tête, un peu gênée.

Un sourire ravi me monte aux lèvres. Tous mes groupes préférés se trouvent là ! Au tout devant du magasin, je vois des albums de The Rasmus, d'Apocalyptica, de HIM mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'intéressent pour le moment, je cherche encore un peu avant de trouver ce que je cherche. Kuvastin ! Je l'ai !

Je regarde le prix, ce n'est pas très cher. J'achète quelques autres albums, autant en profiter !

La vendeuse me jette un regard un peu surpris quand elle voit ce que j'ai choisi mais finit par tout me donner en m'annonçant le prix, je la remercie, paie et sors.

Je me balade encore quand, trop absorbée par tous les magasins qui m'entourent je percute quelqu'un.

Je bredouille, m'excuse en français, puis me rattrape en anglais, pour enfin finir en finnois sur une note gênée. Je baisse les yeux, rougissante.

J'entends en réponse : « Ei se mitään »

Je relève les yeux et me fige.

Je connais ces yeux bleu glace, ces cheveux blonds, ce sourire, ces traits, cette voix.

Je suis tellement surprise que sans faire exprès, mes derniers achats glissent de mes doigts par traîtrise. Il se penche et ramasse les cds.

Il me les tend avec un sourire quand il remarque ce qu'il tient en main.

Kuvastin, Kehä, Rakkautta Ja Piikkilankaa, Divine Insanity et Anorectic.

Il me pose une question en finnois, que je ne comprends pas.

« Anteeksi, mutta minä en ymmärrä. Minä olen ranskalainen...olen täällä ensimmäistä kertaa. » réponds-je du mieux que je peux.

(Pardon, je ne comprends pas. Je suis française...Je suis ici pour la première fois.)

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Oh ? Hm...well...I don't speak English very good...Er...so...you are french ? »

« Yes, I am. » je rougis. Bon sang, je n'hallucine pas, c'est bien lui !

Il me montre le cd Kuvastin.

« Do you like this band ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis un peu plus, gênée. « Yes, it's one of my favourites...I love Finland in fact...And you are Ville Liimatainen if I'm not wrong. »

Je me maudis de ma propre audace. Jamais je n'aurais dû dire ça ! Il va me prendre pour une de ces...une des ces groupies qui hurlent le nom de leur idole à tue-tête !

Il a l'air agréablement surpris. « Yes, it's me...Can I ask you your name ? »

« Lucille. » je grimace. Je n'aime pas mon prénom...et c'est imprononçable pour un finlandais !

Il sourit. Mon Dieu, je vais mourir !

« Hauska tutustua...Oh, sorry...Nice to meet you... »

Il se passe la main derrière la nuque, puis se rend tout d'un coup compte qu'il a toujours mes cds en main, il me les tend un peu précipitement en lâchant un rapide "anteeksi".

Puis il reprend :

« So...you are in Finland for how long ? »

« Hm...I don't quite know. I'd like to live here but...well...I haven't found a house or a flat yet so...I have to sleep in a hotel near here. I think you should know...Bonus Inn, in Vantaa. »

« Yeah, I know it. »

Il regarde l'heure, pousse un juron en finnois.

« Anteeksi, I must go...I'm waiting for Mice and Olli to come back here. »

Il s'apprêtait à me laisser quand tout d'un coup il se ravise.

« Hm...you haven't got anything to do, right ? »

J'aquiesce, le coeur battant.

« Maybe you can just come with me ? The guys will be so happy to know that we have fans in France !» Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

Mon pauvre coeur bat la chamade. Je vais rencontrer Flinch –moins Juuso et Tuukka ! Oh Seigneur !

Je souris faiblement.

« You know, you've got some fans there...I will be so glad to meet them, I accept...if it doesn't disturb you, of course. »

« No, no, don't worry ! Come, I will present you ! »

Il m'emmène, on discute en chemin : moi avec mon sac en bandoulière, qu'il se propose de porter après un moment, lui à regarder sa montre et son portable toutes les deux minutes.

Finalement, j'entends un "Hei, Ville !" et remarque Mice et Olli qui attendent avec leurs bagages. Ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux.

Ville marche plus rapidement et va serrer Mice dans ses bras, puis Olli.

Je reste un peu en retrait, confuse. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je panique.

Puis Olli remarque ma présence et demande en finnois à Ville qui je suis.

Je ne comprends pas bien sa réponse...Mais je perçois la difficulté qu'il a à prononcer mon prénom. Foutu nom français !

Après quelques rapides explications, les deux garçons se tournent tout sourire vers moi, me gratifiant d'un "Tervetuloa Suomessa !" jovial.

Je leur réponds tout aussi chaleureusement en leur serrant la main.

Ville me propose d'aller boire un verre avec eux. Je ne suis pas sûre...J'aurais déjà dû être à l'hôtel depuis une demi-heure.

J'exprime mon désarroi aux garçons mais ils me rassurent en me disant qu'ils peuvent me reconduire à l'hôtel, après tout, ce n'est pas loin, juste 4 km ! Et puis, ils seraient heureux de faire ma connaissance.

Je bafouille des remerciements en finnois. Ils ont l'air ravi et me complimentent sur ma maîtrise de leur langue.

Ville me prend par l'épaule et m'emmène hors de l'hôtel, je sens le froid du vent sur mon visage...

Soudain, un bruit strident et désagréable se fait entendre. Je ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et tâtonne à la recherche de mon souffre-douleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes insoutenables pour mes oreilles, j'éteins enfin le réveil-matin et pousse un soupir soulagé, maugréant contre cette torture matinale.

J'entends un rire non loin de moi. Un poids se pose sur le lit. Je relève la tête de mon oreiller.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » marmonne-je à l'adresse d'un grand blond. (vi, c'est en finnois qu'ils causent mais c'est plus facile pour vous et moi d'écrire en français XD)

Ville m'embrasse. Aussitôt mon air grognon disparaît.

« Pardon, c'est juste trop marrant de te voir le matin. »

Je marmonne et me tire du lit, ramenant mes cheveux en arrière.

« De quoi rêvais-tu ? Tu souriais dans ton sommeil. » s'enquit-il, curieux.

Je ris et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

« De notre première rencontre à l'aéroport d'Helsinki ! »

Il rit doucement. « J'ai eu bien de la chance de t'avoir percuté ce jour-là. »

« Et oui, tu vas devoir me supporter encore un ptit moment... » fis-je avec un faux air sadique.

Je l'embrasse et lui sourit.

« Je t'aime Ville. »

Il me sourit en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Hm...tout part d'un rêve que j'ai fait cet été. Je rencontrais Ville Liimatainen à l'aéroport d'Hel, on discutait et finalement il m'invitait à aller prendre un verre avec les autres membres du groupe. Faut dire que c'était rêve est récurrent, sauf que ça changeait souvent de personne : parfois c'était Janne, parfois Jussi...**

**Finalement, parce que mon empoisonneuse a fait une zolie fic avec moi, pour la remercier, j'ai écrit un ptit OS avec elle et son Ville ;p**

**Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec des musiciens alors a me fait un peu bizarre (les persos de livre sont tellement plus faciles ! ), j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop catastrophique...(God, j'ai horreur de la répétition du mot "sourire" x.x) j'ai l'impression que c'est niais à l'extrême, au secours ! **

**  
PS : les détails sur l'aéroport sont vrais, je m'en rappelle peu mais bon...le renne empaillé m'a marqué ! lol**

**PS2 : Päivään Uuteen est une chanson de Flinch...si je ne me trompe pas, le titre veut dire "Jours nouveaux"**

**Sorn**


End file.
